Dancing Knives
by Isabel Sparkle
Summary: Another girl comes along,much to Humora's surprise. Will she help Humora,or tear away Humora's chances of saving Madoka? (I only own this fanfic and OCs in this story)


**Dancing Knives**

_**Let's be a Team!**_

**Chapter 1**

_By pegasis23/Isabel Sparkle_

"So,if my Soul Gem glows like this,the Witch is close by?"A girl with shoulder length dark purple hair frowned,her brown eyes never leaving her red-violet colored Soul Gem,which glowed intensely in the dark alley.

"_Yes. If I'm not wrong,it should be further ahead._"A white cat-like creature said in her mind. The girl,or rather,Ayame Oritori nodded and proceeded forward,with the cat nestled comfortably on her shoulder.

Ayame had just transferred to Mitakihara,a small town in Japan. Her father had been brought here due to his job,and along with her mother and little sister,her family moved in to a small house in the town. Of course,this meant that Ayame had to change schools as well. She had been placed in the First Year of Mitakihara,with fancy looking uniforms and cool layout of the school.

Ayame finally reached the end of the alleyway,with her Soul Gem illuminating the place dimly. She saw some sort of circle with intricate patterns inside flash as she approached it,her Soul Gem activating the entrance.

"So,now what,Kyubey?"Ayame asked.

_"Isn't it obvious?You just go through it."_Kyubey seemed bored,however none of the emotions in his voice didn't register on his straight face.

_"Oh,and before you do,it is best that you transform before entering. Don't want the Familiars and minions to injure you,right?"_Kyubey telepathecally added.

"Oh,right."Ayame took her Soul Gem and tapped it gently on her chest. With a magenta flash,Ayame looked admiringly at her dress. Her outfit consisted of a light green fishtail skirt,with a purple sleeveless,blouse that had white strings hugging it tight to her body and her Soul Gem was tied around her neck,assuming the shape of a six pointed star. On her arms,were flowing blue-green ribbons that seemed to wave in an ethereal breeze and she had purple heels in design of the same six point star.

"Awesome!"Ayame twirled,trying to see her back before Kyubey reminded her to defeat the Witch first.

"Ugh,okay..."Ayame sighed,jumping in through the Witch Barrier,her magical weapon glinting in the sunlight,which was a dagger.

"Huh...Where are these Minions you speak of?I don't see-OH MY GOD!" Ayame had been trekking through a corridor with seashell like doors when Minions and Familiars in the shape of fishes attacked her.

"Get off!Ugh!Go **away**!"Ayame flung out her arms. Her ribbons,once weaponless,now had dainty knives with cruelly curved blades,which flew out,killing the Familiars and Minions who were overwhelming Ayame.

Walking on,with Kyubey guiding her through the labyrinth,Ayame came upon a giant mermaid-like creature,which had a giant seashell with pearls for the eyes and octapus-like tentacles for its arms and a big,turquoise fish tail and was at least three times of her in size.

"I'm guessing that I'm supposed to kill it."Ayame gripped her dagger tighter,her hands getting sweaty from the daunting task,fear nearly getting the better of her.

_"That is correct."_Kyubey confirmed,now trotting beside her,"_Good luck!"_

"Wait,what?!"Ayame's eyes widened in fear when Kyubey teleported a safe distance away.

_"Well,I'm your guide,of course,you are going to need me alive to help you and call for someone to vanquish the Witch if you die in combat."_Kyubey said.

"...Now that's just cruel."Ayame eyed Kyubey with a mixture of anger and bemusement.

Turning back to the matter at hand,Ayame summoned a number of throwing knives and flung them at the creature,jumping on different floating sea shells to dodge the attacks. As if it caught wind of her strategies,small tiny bubbles appeared out of nowhere,binding her to the spot.

"No..No!Stop!"Ayame panicked,squirming in the minion's cold grasp. The monster approached her,opening its shell to reveal sharp teeth,like that of a shark.

Ayame's life suddenly flashed before her eyes. A picnic blanket,the twinkling stars at night. The beam of her mother and...Gun shots?

Opening her eyes,Ayame saw a girl with yellow hair with cork screw curls,in a girly sort of outfit.

"Tiro Finale!"The girl yelled,a giant canon blasting off the head of the Witch,which had been held down by yellow ribbons. Landing gracefully,the girl approached Ayame. Bracing herself for the girl to attack her like the girls she met in her hometown,Ayame was pleasantly surprised when the stranger calmly freed her from her prison with a ribbon,not harming Ayame,but eradicating the bubbly minions while the barrier lowered,leaving a Grief Seed in its wake.

"Thank you!"Ayame said gratefully,transforming out of her outfit into her Mitakihara Middle School uniform.

"You study in Mitakihara too?"It was the girl's turn to be surprised,before beaming.

"Well,I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Mami Tomoe,a senior in Mitakihara Middle School,just like you. And I..."Mami transformed out of her outfit,"Am a Magical Girl."

Ayame took hint and shyly smiled,"I'm Ayame Oritori. I'm a First Year...And a transfer...From Ourana Junior High...I...It is a pleasure meeting you..."

Mami then walked over to the Grief Seed and picked it up,placing it beside her yellow Soul Gem and removing the darkness from her Gem.

"It still has one use left. Do you want me to share it with you,Oritori-san?"Mami tossed it over to Ayame,who caught it and nodded eagerly.

"I...I'm still kind of new at this..."Ayame confessed,laughing nervously,"So...If it is possible...C...can we team up?"

As much as she hated to admit it,Ayame knew that she had a lot of learn of being a Magical Girl. Hope against hope,Ayame sorely wished that Mami would agree to it.

Mami sharply took in a breath,an impromptu memory of Kyouko asking to be her apprentice surfacing. Her giving the Grief Seed had already confirmed that Ayame would cooperate with her,so...Mami's mind drifted a little,thinking about the past when Ayame's voice jerked her back to reality.

"Uh,Tomoe-san?"Ayame looked uncertain and afraid,her eyes looking at Mami anxiously,while removing the darkness in her own Gem with the Grief Seed.

Mami smiled,"Of course!I'll teach you the ropes on becoming a Magical Girl."

"Yay!"A voice cheered from behind Ayame. Looking behind,Ayame saw two girls,one with pink hair tied up in two short pony tails at each side with red ribbons,and the other with short blue hair that hung loosely around her head,with a baseball bat over her shoulder. Ayame recognized the uniforms as the Middle School she was attending.

"Um...-They're with me. They're helping me out with the Minions and Familiars and haven't contracted yet."Mami said with a chuckle.

"This is Kaname-san,and this is Miki-san."Mami gestured to the pink-haired and blue-haired girls respectively,each of them waving and smiling.

"Say,what about a tea party at my place? To celebrate the arrival of an ally?"Mami grinned,with excited looks from Madoka and Sayaka,who had properly introduced themselves when Mami gestured to them.

The girls looked at Ayame,who nodded shyly,a little uncertain by the turn of events before being led to a stylish looking apartment.

"I'll prepare the tea."Mami said,"Make yourselves at home."

As Mami went off to brew some and get some cake,Madoka and Sayaka turned to Ayame.

"Mami-san told us you transferred in from Ourana Junior High. Is it true?"Sayaka asked

"Yeah...Wasn't easy there,and my dad got promoted to a job here,so,here I am."Ayame chuckled nervously,secretly not liking the attention she was getting. It felt like a shining spotlight had landed on her,and everyone in the world was watching her,waiting for her to slip.

"Why did you become a Magical Girl?"

"What was your wish?"

"I...I -Okay,girls,go easy on 's her first day in school down here,after all..."Mami came in,"It's going to take a while for the souffle to cook but I got the tea."

"So,as you were saying?"Mami asked,clearly indicating she had heard the question.

Evasively,Ayame asked,her voice coming out a little harsher than intended,"Why would you want to know about my wish?"

"We won't press for it,Oritori-san. We understand if you don't wish to share." Mami said,sending a smile to Ayame and passing over cups of tea.

"I...I guess I have to get this over with..."Ayame looked down at her tea cup,which was full of what smelled suspiciously like Earl Grey Tea. Mami sounded rather reasonable and reliable,so Ayame continued on.

"I wished...To reverse time..."Ayame took a breathe,before saying,"To undo my...Mistake."

Ayame took the extra effort to stop herself from speaking the truth,not wanting to truly reveal the nature of her wish.

"Hm..Normally,the wishes you make may affect what powers and weapons you may have,so...Oritori-san,if I may ask,can you control time?"Mami asked.

"I...Don't know..."Ayame looked uncertain and nervous,"I'm still kinda new..."

"Well,tomorrow is Training Day for you. Ah,Kaname-san,Miki-san,you are welcome to join us. That is,if a Witch doesn't appear tomorrow."Mami added hastily.

"Alright!"Sayake cheered.

"We'll be there."Madoka promised.

"Okay,Tomoe-san."Ayame smiled,the heavy weight of her trying to fight alone now gone.

Mami smiled back in return,clasping Ayame's hand with her own,"I look forward to working with you."

Ayame,looking shocked for a moment,smiled back and squeezed Mami's hand in return,"The feeling is mutual,Tomoe-san."

**Author's note:**

**I may have written a few characters that is OOC,but I'm just not used to writing Puella Magi Madoka Magica fanfiction. Yet,anyways. I'm still trying my best. Oh,and some news for OUANF(Once Upon a Night Fury **_How to train your dragon_ fanfic**). I'll still be continuing it;in fact,I'm currently working on the next chapter. And if you are a HTTYD fan and haven't read it,you definitely should check it out as well. Not trying to force it down your throat,but I recommend reading it for those who love HTTYD.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did,please review,favorite and follow! ^~^ **


End file.
